leagueoflegends_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kha'Zix/Historia
Lore Kha'Zix, un malvado depredador de Vacío, se infiltró en Valoran para devorar a las criaturas más prometedoras de aquellas tierras. Con cada asesinato, el depredador absorbe la fuerza de sus presas, volviéndose cada vez más poderoso. Kha'Zix ansía sobre todo vencer y devorar a , la única bestia digna de su fuerza. Cuando Kha'Zix cruzó a este mundo, era frágil y estaba hambriento. Al principio, los animales con los que se topaba eran demasiado pequeños para saciar su sed de evolucionar lo más rápido posible. Kha'Zix decidió concentrar sus fuerzas en las criaturas más peligrosas que podía encontrar, arriesgando así su vida para satisfacer su ávida necesidad por evolucionar. Con cada asesinato, se alimentaba y cambiaba, y se volvía más fuerte y rápido cada vez. Pronto, Kha'Zix empezó a perseguir a sus presas con una agresividad desenfrenada, llegando a pensar que era invencible. No obstante, un buen día mientras saboreaba una presa recién cazada, el depredador se convirtió en presa. Una criatura emergió de una cueva, colmada de colmillos y acero, y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Rugió cerca de su cara, blandiendo sus garras, y Kha'Zix sintió por primera vez cómo brotaba su propia sangre. Tras lanzar un alarido de furia, arañó el ojo de la bestia, lo que le hizo retroceder. Lucharon hasta que asomaron los primeros rayos de sol. Al final, casi a punto de fenecer, ambas bestias se separaron. Mientras se cerraban sus heridas, Kha'Zix temblaba de la emoción ante la idea de devorar a aquel que podía igualar la fuerza del Vacío. Reanudó su búsqueda de presas poderosas con unas ganas renovadas. Algún día, Kha'Zix saboreará la carne de Rengar. . Frases ;Selección ;Movimiento ;Ataque ;Chiste ;Chiste de ;Provoque ;Al gastar un punto de evolución ;Al evolucionar These quotes are added to the movement and attack quotes after the evolution. ;Al evolucionar These quotes are added to the movement and attack quotes after the evolution. ;Al evolucionar These quotes are added to the movement and attack quotes after the evolution. ;Al evolucionar These quotes are added to the movement and attack quotes after the evolution. Presentación de campeón Comunicado hecho por '''NeeksNaman':Presentación de Kha'Zix, Saqueador del vacío Si os detenéis un momento para examinar las maravillas de la naturaleza, descubriréis un interesante número de animales que se han adaptado extremadamente bien al entorno. No obstante, uno no se cruza todos los días con una criatura que puede adaptarse a todos los medios. Disfrutad con la estampa de este hermoso espécimen. Descubrid a Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del vacío, el campeón más evolucionado que los Campos de la Justicia han tenido el honor de presenciar. ¿Quizá os maravillen las alas iridiscentes? ¿O puede que los intimidantes pinchos que porta? De cualquier manera, descubriréis que esa es tan sólo una de las diferentes evoluciones que el Saqueador del vacío puede adoptar. Tal vez una faceta de camuflaje y unas perversas garras con forma de guadaña sean más adecuadas para vuestro terreno de caza particular. Sea cual sea la evolución que elijáis, descubriréis que Kha'Zix tiene las herramientas adecuadas para acabar despiadadamente con cualquier presa desprevenida. Si sois del tipo de asesino siempre preparado para adaptarse, evolucionar y dominar, querréis estar al tanto del nuevo miembro proveniente del Vacío. Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver, Revelado Comunicado hecho por NeeksNaman:Os presentamos a Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío, devorará a sus presas en los Campos de la Justicia con la llegada de la próxima versión. Kha’Zix es un asesino muy flexible en la jungla, al que se le da muy bien sorprender a los campeones enemigos e infligir grandes cantidades de daño de estallido. Lo que es más, su jugabilidad evolutiva le permite adaptarse a equipos de enemigos de diferentes composiciones y estrategias, personalizando sus habilidades a lo largo del combate. Este es el listado completo de sus habilidades: * ''Amenaza invisible (pasiva): cuando Kha’Zix no es visible por el equipo enemigo, obtiene Amenaza invisible, que provoca que el siguiente ataque básico contra un campeón enemigo inflija Daño mágico adicional y ralentice.'' * ''Saborea su miedo: inflige Daño físico a un único objetivo. El Daño contra objetivos aislados aumenta de forma significativa. Kha’Zix marca de forma pasiva a los enemigos que estén lejos de sus aliados.'' ** Evolución de garras aumenta aun más el Daño infligido a los objetivos aislados. Kha’Zix también obtiene más alcance tanto en Saborea su miedo como en su ataque básico. * ''Pincho del vacío: Kha’Zix lanza pinchos que explotan al contacto, infligiendo Daño físico a todos los enemigos cercanos. Kha’Zix se cura si está dentro del radio de la explosión.'' ** Evolución de pinchos provoca que Pincho del vacío lance tres proyectiles en un cono. Los pinchos también aplicarán Amenaza invisible a los enemigos que se vean atrapados dentro del área de efecto. * ''Salto: Kha’Zix salta a una zona, infligiendo Daño físico a los enemigos que estén en la zona de aterrizaje.'' ** Evolución de alas aumenta drásticamente el alcance de Salto y provoca una muerte o ayuda a restaurar el enfriamiento de Salto. * ''Asalto del vacío: Cada nivel de Asalto del vacío permite que Kha’Zix haga evolucionar una de sus habilidades activas, otorgándole un efecto adicional. Al activarla, Kha’Zix entra en sigilo y obtiene Amenaza invisible, aumentando su Velocidad de movimiento. Kha’Zix puede usar Asalto del vacío otra vez durante un breve período de tiempo tras su activación.'' ** Evolución de camuflaje activo permite a Kha'Zix usar Asalto del vacío tres veces a lo largo de su duración, y reduce todo Daño que sufra mientras está en sigilo. Los efectos adicionales que obtiene Kha'Zix por emboscar a un objetivo lo convierten en un personaje que se desenvuelve de forma natural en la jungla. Su habilidad básica para iniciar el combate, Salto, le permite preparar emboscadas desde ángulos inesperados, incluso a través de grandes distancias o atravesando terrenos. Si su objetivo resulta ser un campeón solitario, Kha’Zix puede usar el Daño adicional de Saborea su miedo, combinándolo con el Daño mágico inicial de Amenaza invisible, para obtener efectos realmente devastadores. Recordad que el Daño del área de efecto de Pincho del vacío puede ayudaros a acabar con todo posible súbdito que aún vagase por la zona para aislar a un enemigo, haciendo que sean vulnerables ante más castigos. Cuando haya iniciado el ataque, saber volver a posicionarse puede permitir a Kha’Zix romper la línea visual y restaurar Amenaza invisible. Huir hacia la maleza, usar Salto para salir y volver a iniciar, o bien entrar en sigilo usando Asalto del vacío, permitirá al Saqueador del Vacío ralentizar continuamente a sus enemigos e infligir Daño adicional con su habilidad pasiva. Un uso inteligente de Amenaza invisible es la clave para maximizar el Daño potencial de Kha’Zix. Más tarde, en el combate, Asalto del vacío permitirá a Kha’Zix afrontar de forma segura y agresiva los combates en equipo. Tras saltar al combate, Kha’Zix puede usar su habilidad definitiva para esquivar ataques mientras aparta a los miembros vulnerables del equipo enemigo. Cuando ha derribado a un oponente, activar Asalto del vacío otra vez le permite o bien huir de forma segura, o bien volver a iniciar el ataque sobre otro objetivo con Amenaza invisible. Cada una de las habilidades activas de Kha’Zix pueden evolucionar para ofrecer una mayor utilidad. En los niveles 6, 11 y 16, obtendrá un punto de evolución que podrá gastar para desbloquear efectos adicionales en una habilidad específica. Por ejemplo, si queréis tener un mayor potencial a la hora de golpear y huir, evolucionar Asalto del vacío y Salto aumentará drásticamente vuestra movilidad al tener sigilo adicional y un segundo Salto tras sumar una muerte o una ayuda. Si veis que os quedáis atrás, combinar Asalto del vacío con Pincho del vacío os otorgará una mayor resistencia en las peleas en equipo, así como un mayor potencial para matar reiteradamente y para golpear, pudiendo así recuperar el terreno perdido en cuanto a oro. Ajustar vuestras evoluciones para afrontar los desafíos de un combate concreto puede ofreceros ese extra que necesitabais para poner fin con fuerza a los enfrentamientos reñidos. Kha%27Zix_Screenshots.jpg| Kha'Zix screenshots Diseñando: La evolución de Kha'Zix Comunicado hecho por ByronicHero:Diseñando: La evolución de Kha'Zix Los Campos de la Justicia están a punto de convertirse en un lugar más peligroso aún, pues Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío, llega para reclamar su lugar en la cumbre de la cadena alimenticia. El estilo de juego evolutivo de Kha'Zix ha influenciado todo su diseño: las habilidades, el arte, la animación, la voz y la historia. Para saber más acerca de este depredador, tuvimos un encuentro con la gente de Riot que colaboró en su realización. La entrevista se encuentra aquí. Khazix Evolution Forms.jpg|Kha'Zix evolved forms Kha’Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío, ya disponible Comunicado hecho por NeeksNaman:Kha’Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío, ya disponible Una nueva clase de depredador llega hoy a los Campos de la Justicia: Kha’Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío. Adáptate y evoluciona para superar a tus enemigos con este terrorífico asesino. Paquete Kha’Zix mecánico ya disponible Kha’Zix no es el único que evoluciona en esta versión – ¡también vamos a romper moldes con su aspecto de lanzamiento! Nos complace anunciar que el Saqueador del Vacío recibirá nuestro aspecto de lanzamiento más avanzado hasta la fecha. Dispone de un modelo totalmente nuevo, animaciones robóticas, sonidos y efectos futuristas y un toque de ciencia ficción en su voz. Kha’Zix mecánico es la evolución de nuestro más alto estándar. Mecha Khazix Screenshots.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix screenshots 600px Patch History (Pasiva): Cuando Kha'Zix se vuelve invisible ante el equipo enemigo, obtiene Amenaza invisible, que provoca que su siguiente ataque básico contra un campeón enemigo inflija Daño mágico adicional y ralentice. * : Kha'Zix marca de forma pasiva a los enemigos que estén lejos de sus aliados. Saborea su miedo inflige Daño físico a un único objetivo. El Daño es mayor en objetivos aislados. ** Garras aumentadas evolucionadas: El Daño sobre objetivos aislados aumenta drásticamente. Kha'Zix también obtiene más alcance tanto en Saborea su miedo como en sus ataques básicos. * : Kha'Zix lanza pinchos explosivos que infligen Daño físico a todos los enemigos cercanos. Kha'Zix se cura si está dentro del radio de la explosión. ** Pinchos evolucionados: Pincho del vacío lanza tres pinchos en un cono. Utiliza Amenaza invisible para ralentizar e infligir Daño a todos los enemigos alcanzados. * : Kha'Zix salta hacia una zona, infligiendo Daño físico al aterrizar. ** Alas evolucionadas: Aumenta el alcance de Salto. Al matar o ayudar a matar a un campeón, el Enfriamiento del Salto se restablece. * : Cada rango permite que Kha'Zix evolucione una de sus habilidades, lo que les proporciona un efecto adicional único. Al activarlo, Asalto del vacío da sigilo a Kha'Zix y desencadena Amenaza invisible, que aumenta la Velocidad de movimiento. Asalto del vacío se puede lanzar una segunda vez un tiempo después. ** Camuflaje activo evolucionado: Permitirá a Kha'Zix usar Asalto del vacío tres veces y reducirá todo Daño que sufra mientras esté en estado de sigilo. }} References